Caress within the Dark
by GradGirl2010
Summary: She took this mission for answers! Only to be captured, restrained, and at the mercy of a Sith Lord. She dares him to kill her because she will never talk! He has no intentions of killing her. Oh no. She is far too valuable, far too lovely, to slay. When the time comes, she will surrender to him of her own will. Give in the to seductive touch of the Dark Side.


**Caress within the Dark**

 **She took this mission for answers! She demanded them! Now here she is captured, restrained, and at the mercy of a Sith Lord. She dares him to kill her! To end it now because she will never talk! He has no intentions of killing her. Oh no. She is far too valuable, far too lovely, to slay. When the time comes, she will surrender to him of her own will. Give in the to seductive touch of the Dark Side.**

 **xxx**

 **Hey, Guys! Now I've mentioned in other fics that I have that there are times where I am granted permission by ASMRtists to turn their audios into one shot fics. This is one sample of them. I have more on my fictionpress page at Gradgirl20101. This chapter is based around the incredible work of ASMRtist MoonDancewithMe and the script written by the very talented u/LateStageInfernalism. The audio is called, "The Hands of the Sith." It's one of my favorites. Their works can be found on Reddit! I 100% recommend them for any of you who love erotic work, and whispers in your ear. I fell in love with these fine artists and continue to support them by being on the lookout for their work.**

 **Moving on, a good number of you know of my other two fics Padawan Hunter, whose sequel I put the kibosh on for a variety of reasons, and The Rebel Twins which will have new chapters by February, I am going to use my Character Tanya for this fic. Why? Because I'm too lazy to create a new character, and the audio never said what race the listener is.**

 **And before any of you say that this isn't possible, or that's not how it works, I'd like to remind you that the rules of the force change with all platforms - movie and game - and that this is called FANFICTION! Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **xxx**

Rabid growls reverberated off the high cave walls of Dantooine. Venomous snarls and foul profane words were lashed out to the ray of energy suspending a battered figure a meager foot from the floor by the stasis cuffs crushing a pair of bruised wrists. A feline tail swatted in vain at the air as cut and bruised legs wrestled with the shackles at their ankles anchoring them to the stasis field. The hard that she pulled, the harder the cuffs and shackles pulled back. Their clamps squeezed ever tighter, like a serpent with prey in their coils. the decreasing circulation was throbbing with her hyperactive pulse, making her veins ache and show beneath her blue skin. Feline ears darted front to back at a pressure mounting in her skull from a tightness swelling in her neck. When it had gotten so laborious to breathe was not her concern. Her fiery magenta eyes trained to a random spot in the cave, using it as a focal point to center her concentration on her restraints. One way or another she would escape them, then she would kill her captors in the most gruesome, painful, and violent way possible! Then she'll revive them and do it all over again!

"Haa...haa...c'mon! Don't quit now!" She hissed at her body. It was heavy with exhaustion, pierced head to toe in jabs of stitching pain. The humidity was sapping the moisture clean out of her. For desert planet to be so humid was torture! Her lungs burned hotter than fire from an engine, her heart pounded hard than a Trandoshan on a drum. Her muscles wouldn't stop frantically spasming. Tendrils of electricity surging from the marrow to the flesh in desperation to nullify the fatigue strickening them. Her stubborn will may have wanted to keep fighting, but her body was going to give out on her any moment. Her throat was so dry that any breath was agony. The...the cave was spinning. Her vision was blurring. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Not here...I won't...die...here…" Trace amounts of dirt sprinkled off her tattered and ripped, sleeveless purple tunic. The slit sides at the thighs were tearing towards her ribs. Her exposed back was ravaged. The searing red scars resembled claw marks from a Loth Cat. Dozens of them. From her wrists to her shoulders there were burns and cuts from where her gloves were ripped off, and added bruising for the altercation she barely survived. The black tights, especially at the knees, were no better than soon to be rags for a bin. She was dragged to their cave by her wrists, tenderized by the gaps, jumps, and protruding boulders of the desert. The deeper gashes leaking with traces of blood didn't sting as badly as the scrapes of skin. The bruising didn't reach her face, but where it was visible beneath the rips in her clothing were swelling up like balloons.

"Dammit! Grr! C'mon!" Rasping breath growled venomously. Her fangs bit into her lip, drawing a thin trickle of blood. She can't give up now! She has to break free! Her body couldn't take the strain anymore, causing her mind to scream for her to stop. Inevitably she succumbed to the exhaustion, letting her body sink limply. Her chest rose and fell with her labored breath, fire on every exhale. "I won't die here...not now…" She vowed. She would escape...somehow.

Her ears flicked at the crunch of boots on dirt. A presence entering the cave behind her made her go rigid. The ominous air of the Dark Side crept to her skin, sending violent shivers up and down her spine. "You've come a long way to die, Jedi." Her captor purred in his haughty accent, coming around with a data pad in his black gloved hand, pretending not to notice her glaring daggers into him. "And in such a tiny ship." He was almost humored that such a small ship got her this far. Then again, smaller ships are harder to spot, and are often ignored. But it wouldn't have made it very far once his forces opened fire. "You must be very brave." The sarcasm dripping from his tone only succeeded in striking sour nerves. "Or perhaps...very stupid." He emphasised with a wag of his finger.

A small, animalistic growl escaped her throat. _The only one stupid here is you!_ Once she was free, she'd rip his throat out with her bare teeth. She'll watch the blood soak to the sand, and the light leave his eyes.

The Sith Lord snickered under his breath, able to hear very clearly her wrathful vow. "Let me see…" He stroked the data pad, "Tanya Vontruuler…" She ignored that he botched her last name. A lot of people do. "Age 26...born on Aquatis...ooh. The daughter of a Duke and Duchess that were right hand to your Queen Milan. Aren't you a prominent figure?" He teased her. Though he does find it curious that a Duchess would partake in a war that her planet was neutral towards. Jedi powers or not. "How fascinating that a member of nobility willingly gets her hands dirty." His face was barely seen from under the grey hood of his tunic. _Why are you hiding your face?! Let me look into your eyes so you know I plan to kill you for this!_ She demanded. "You're quite young to be out here all on your own, aren't you?" He inquired mockingly. The screen glowed in his blue eyes as he took in every note of information on her, occasionally taking glances at her to confirm what he read matched the product. That sly grin showed her wasn't disappointed. "No matter. Age is but a number after all. It holds no bearing on what will transpire today." He set the data pad down, and then his dual saber. _Grr!_ The bastard was so confident she would not escape that he left his weapon aside. Lowering his guard to nothing! "Before we get too far, allow me to introduce myself." He flipped his hood down to reveal a man possibly in his 40's, a long healed diagonal wound across his right eye. Another scar on his lip lift a gap in his neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His long black hair was tied into a low ponytail. "I am known as Darth Lunaris. But I insist you you use my given name, Danshi."

 _That is him._ Tanya hissed. _At last...I've found you!_ This is her captor! Withmae Danshi - a former Jedi of her Order turned traitor and Sith! Corrupted like Dooku and Master Krell, twisted by the perversions of power. And a murderer! The man she's been searching for an entire year! Finally, after all this time...vengeance would be hers! _Damn him!_ He got the drop on her! It couldn't have been longer than an hour ago when she awoke. Her head groggy and filled with as much sand that laid on the cave floor at her feet. And in that hour she was whipping herself with curses at how easily she was taken down! _Master Tiin is never going to let me live this down._ That's if she lives to tell him about this.

"Refusing to speak? How quaint." He scoffed boredly at the overused cliche method of all his captives. "It is of no import. I have no questions for _you_." He stressed, making her arch her brow baffled. This isn't at all how she expected this to go. Aren't his kind supposed to be keen on torturing their uncooperative captives? She was ready to show him how high her pain tolerance is, and how ineffective his dark arts are on her. "When the times comes," And he was confident that it will come soon. He stepped right up to her, matching her heated gaze with his own casual stare, "You WILL talk. You will insist on it. In fact," His malevolent smile crept ear to ear, an unnerving shimmer of gold gliding across his eyes, "You will BEG me to listen to you." He whispered huskily, his hot breath dancing across her face.

Tanya maintained her scowl, defiantly leaning towards him. "That's a pretty weak threat for a Sith Lord!" She challenged him. He wasn't about to scare her with veiled threats. She's endured much worse. Her social standing should not for an instance belie the shit she has seen.

Lunaris was thrilled to hear her lovely, if not cracked, voice. This was progress. "It is not a threat. It is an...inevitability." He fluttering his fingers in her face, taunting at the thin strings he will manipulate her with.

 _Like Hell it is!_ Tanya snarled murderously, parting her lips to reveal her razor sharp fangs. The growls of a feral cat vibrated her throat. _How powerful you must feel while I am restrained!_ He thinks having her in this predicament will make her buckle?! He's dead wrong! She'll never talk! Not for anything or anyone!

Lunaris laughed harshly, slapping at his knee. He had to take a couple of steps away when his laugh started to grow into a fit. She was too much for him. "Even when as you float there in restraint, helpless, you rage against me!" It was just too delicious! He roughly grasped at her chin. He pulled her in, their noses practically touching. "Eyes wild with defiance! Face flushed with the heat of your hatred." He let his hand trail down her neck, then back up with the backs of his fingers to her cheek. "And it only makes you more lovely." He hummed. Then his brow knit in bewilderment. "Or is that hatred?" He asked himself.

 _Smarmy…!_ Tanya, beside herself with rage, went to snap her jaws and bite his hand clean through that glove. Lunaris proved faster by digging his thumb and forefinger on either side of her cheeks. _Dammit! Just let me...GRAH!_ She jerked and twisted her head to get loose. Just one bite and she'd be happy! Lunaris had a monster grip. He kept her head still, and her mouth open.

The tips of his fingers dug where the jaw joints met, keeping her mouth wide open. He found her mouth impressive. It could very well leave him critical if it ever made contact. But that was neither here nor there. Something wasn't...meshing quite right with his dear captive's emotions. "No. This in't so simple as mere hatred. It feels like…like...hmm." He can't quite place what it is, only that it feels...familiar. "Curious…" Lunaris released her jaw, taking a step back.

Tanya sighed with relief, shifting her jaw to test if it got dislocated. That was not a fun feeling. _Note to self: do not arm wrestle this asshole._ That grip could snap ships in half. She frothed at the mouth at him, warning him that he'll have to be quicker if he wants to do that a second time. "Hm?" He had a hand to his chin, eyes scrolling her thoughtfully. He was taking note after note of her, sizing her up from the intensity of his gaze. _What's he looking for?_ It made her squirm a bit. She felt naked with the way he was peeling the layers. He stares any harder and holes will appear.

Lunaris pondered hard about what it was that felt so off about her _hatred_ of him. There is much more hidden behind that superficial emotion. Just as there is much more hidden behind her tough girl facade. But he wasn't able to quite get to it. There are many barrier preventing him from reaching what lies within this child. He will admit, he's quite impressed someone as young as her is able to resist his penetrations of her mind. She's blocking him tooth and nail. Even in her currently weakened state, she isn't relenting. This will make the game all the more fun. All true strategists know that the best way to breach the walls of an impenetrable fortress is to strike at the weakest points. And he is very talented at spotting weaknesses.

"So," He clapped, dissolving the silent tension, "Let us speculate about your mission." That was a 180 from their current riveting back and forth. What's talking about her mission going to reveal for him except that she came where she doesn't belong and got caught? pretty cut and dry...and very hazardous to her already diminished pride. "You are very young. Perhaps you passed the trials last year?" He guessed, stroking his chin. _Hmph, lucky guess!_ If that is the brunt of his abilities, then this is a bigger waste of her time than she realized. That wasn't anything impressive. A bounty hunter could guess that. "The ship is small and equipped with basic stealth." Basic enough that it got her on planet without anyone noticing...for a while. " You came here to…observe. It was a mission that called for…volunteers."

Tanya exhaled resignedly, and annoyed. This was getting boring fast. So she'll give him this, "It wasn't so much volunteering as it was I was the only one around when they asked." The other Knights were off on missions of their own, and the Padawans were hardly up for the task. This mission required someone with stealth, has experience flying solo, and is a fair had at espionage. Tanya wasn't recruited by the Jedi till she was 14. For those years she served as a private operative for the nobility. Often times joining league with notorious Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to eliminate their enemies. She knows how to infiltrate where she isn't invited, and she works best solo. Most of the time.

Lunaris chuckled at her. "Yes, that does sound like The Council, doesn't it. Always serving up their younglings like entrees."

Tanya bared her fangs again. _DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW THEM!_ How dare he speak so disgracefully of the Council. They do not call for volunteers to offer them up as pounds of flesh! Tanya was trusted with this mission! Master Tiin trusts her! He'd never hurt her. _Ugh...what would he think if he ever knew why I wanted this mission?_

"Your mission was reconnaissance then." Tanya would seriously applaud to his ability to state the obvious. He must be so proud of himself. "Dangerous to be certain, but not a goal that required _extensive experience_." Tanya may be giving into her fatigue, but she would swear he just called her an amatuer. AN AMATURE?! HER?! _Asshole wouldn't know experience if I bit his ass with it!_ And if he doesn't stop laughing at her she'll start with his neck! "A simple flyover would tell you what the configuration of our base was, the approximate number of troops, and if it were a staging ground for invading the Galactic Core." A generic routine that would have raised very little alarms, and did not require her to approach and land herself in this mess. "You must have been surprised when you saw how tiny it was. How few soldiers there were." She won't lie. She's still shocked by how little security was present. There wasn't even planetary defenses to warn of aircrafts entering the planet. And when she took to the field, it was almost too easy to get this close. "Is that why you risked landing and approached on foot? To see what was being done here?" He inquired, noticing the slight tremors of recollection on her face. She did realize how much of an open book she was when she was thinking. However, reading her surface wasn't making delving deeper into her subconscious, where all of her true motives and secrets lay, any easier.

"Or maybe I was taking in the sights." She sardonically countered.

"I doubt it. Unless an endless horizon of rock tickles your fancy." My goodness, he told a joke. Tanya would have laughed...but this whole _interrogation_ was already a bad joke. He came in close again with his signature smirk. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Shall I tell you the secret of this place? Of our work here?" He teased her with a slight blow. Her ear flicked. Tanya chased off the goose bumps when a voice in her head shouted that he was toying with her. He wouldn't reveal such delicate information, regardless if he intended to kill her. She gazed at him, oozing with skepticism, waiting for him to walk away in triumph at having duped her. He did laugh. A small one that was humored by her doubts. But he didn't move away. Instead he got in her face and pressed a single finger to her forehead. He wanted this message to flow feasibly into that thick skull of her, break past the doubts, and hear him clearly. "It is religious. I am on pilgrimage."

Tanya's jaw...fell...to the floor. Her eyes spanned so wide they would have fallen out of their sockets. Her neck had tensed, stopping her breath for a few seconds. Then, on her next breath, she droned in utter disbelief, "What?" She must have passed out somewhere between his words. He cannot be serious. "You've...GOT…to-be-joking!" She snapped on each word, shaking now at how stupid she feels. Lunaris lowered his finger, snickering at how admant she was at not believing him. She lowered her shaking head, quaking with anger. Her pupils narrowed to slits, glossing over in outrage. She lunged forth, stretching her shackles from their field, coming within inches of Lunaris's pleasantly startled face. "DO-NOT-MOCK-ME, YOU SILVER TONGUED ASSHAT!" She roared, finally losing control of that flaring temper he knew she possessed. She was impetuous enough to infiltrate an enemy base without backup. She undoubtedly has discipline issues with her emotions. His perfect in.

"Oh, I do not mock you!" He raised his right hand, keeping the left to his chest with all sincerity. "This place is sacred to the Sith. Our ancients reside here in holocrons." He gestured to the downtrodden cave. "They advise us, and plot against us. Such is our way." He elucidated so nonchalantly that he almost sounded crazy. His late masters...plotting against those they advise?! Betrayal is part of their code?! That isn't even the most shocking thing! There's a temple right here!

 _On Dantooine?!_ She screamed in her head. He really expects her to believe that...right here...on a planet the Jedi have ventured to for so many years...recently occupied by the Separatists...that a Sith Temple...HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?! "You...HAVE...to be lying! This is a sick joke!" She wrestled at her restraints, refusing to buy into it. "We've scouted this planet before it was occupied by your side! There was nothing here!" She fumed. Madame Jocasta, after failing to have archives on Kamino, has live intelligence fed to the library so the archives, every single one, will always be current. Tanya studied this place from the most recent update before taking this mission. Nothing like this temple was supposed to be here. Unless...unless... _no._ The archives, their intelligence, are falling short.

"I assure you, My Dear, there has ALWAYS been a temple here! BUT," He erected a finger to silence her encroaching rebuttal, "Much like your Jedi Temples, Sith temples do not extend their presence to those unaffiliated with the Dark Side." Tanya's eyes sparked when it struck her. She gazed to the cave, confirming his claim. She's right inside the temple, or perhaps at foyer of it...and nothing! She senses nothing. Just a pressure at her neck that was steadily becoming harder to ignore. "None who travel the path of light may so much as gaze upon the parapets of stone, let alone wander in here." No, she refused to believe him. This isn't a temple. It doesn't look a thing like one. "Still refusing to believe me. Well here is your proof. One of the holocrons I mentioned." He pulled a small box with ancient carvings engraved on each side from behind a boulder. He walked it up to her, letting her study it for herself. It looked like one of the Jedi Holocrons, only darkly colored. _No way..._ This really is a temple. Lunaris chuckled when she conceded. "This one is special. Shall I tell you why?" He caressed it lovingly.

"Even if I said no, would you still show me?"

"Aren't felines supposed to be notoriously curious?"

"That's a stereotype!" She boomed, close to breathing fire on him. She only looks like a cat! She isn't curious, she doesn't chase mice, isn't afraid of dogs, and does not chase after laser pointers!

"My apologies." He laughed adoringly. She's so cute when she's mad. "But now that I've made a believer of you, perhaps now you can find solace at having been successful." Tanya's body slackened in her bindings. Confusion arched her brow, and lowered one of her ears. _Successful? Successful at what?_ lunaris spread his arms, grinning menacingly, "Now you know the secret. Mission accomplished. Reconnaissance complete." He applauded her with such sarcasm that her stomach flipped. Her entire mission here...is a pitiful joke! She was sent here to gather intel...on some santimonious peice of holy Sith Shit! _Did Master Tiin know that there was a temple here?_ No, that can't be possible. Madame Jocasta... _then again...it isn't out of the question she was in the dark._ The Masters have proven to know things others don't. Master Yoda especially. "Now you simply need to escape and survive to report back."

 _Report back?! Report back about what?! That I found a church in Hell? Please!_ She doesn't care if there's a Holy Grail of Holocrons buried within this mountain! Or if Count Dooku's Master was taking a nap and vulnerable to a strike in his black heart. No...none of this matters. _This isn't why I'm here! It can all go to Hell!_ Before this mission was even passed down...Tanya didn't care one lick if she found a base with the potential to launch an offensive against the Republic. None of it mattered to her in the slightest. Her true objective, the target she longed for...was standing right there in front of her. Begging for her to break free and make an attempt on his life. A challenge she will humbly take on the moment she is able. _With your blood on my hands...she may finally rest in peace!_

"Hmm…" Lunaris began stalking around her, finding himself detecting an ongoing conflict within herself. "Normally...someone would have a sense of...accomplishment when finishing a mission." He stated with intrigue. Tanya tried to follow him, straining her neck so he'd stay in her line of sight. He'd inch further to vanish into her blindspot, raising her panic. "Regardless of the circumstances, there is a sense of relief. You should be glad there isn't a ballista that could strike at your precious Core. You can tell your Masters all is well here." He senses she's glad...for the wrong reason. When he came around to her side, she locked her galre to him...and he felt it. A ping of...direct anger sticking into him. "But that's not why you came." He declared, raising his hand. "No…." He trailed off, waving his palm to sift through the fog that shrouded her true intentions. "You came here…" He closed his eyes, following the trail of anger...arriving to a river of blood lust...flowing into an abyss of pure, ice cold vengeance...where he discovered...the source of her lust. His lips stretched into the most depraved of grins. There in the pit of her hatred shining like a beacon in the night...was him! "You came here because you wanted to kill me." "The hate in your heart isn't for the Sith Empire. But for me, specifically." Tanya hissed at him, the confusion radiating from her begged to know how he saw it. He tapped a finger near his eyes. "I can always tell." Nothing escapes him.

 _Dammit! He's seeing through me!_ Tanya's giving him too much to work with. She needs to keep her cool! Become collected and close herself off. _Grr! C'mon, Tanya! Seal those pesky emotions where they belong!_ She's mastered the art of emotionally shutting down! Master Tiin was thorough in her training to keep her bipolar tendencies in check. But her training was failing her! She can't focus. Her neck...it won't stop tensing. Her breathing was...being constricted. Her lungs and chest were throbbing, hiccuping for a free flow. She shook her head, agitating the intense pressure blowing her skull up like a balloon. She groaned dizzily, wiggling in her bindings. Her parted lips rasped with dry breaths, sweat beading down her brow the harder she fought to take in a single breath. _Why can't I breathe?!_

Lunaris's insidious laughter broke her from her inner torment. "And you've started to feel that, have you? The tightness in your neck?" It wasn't until he said something that Tanya cursed what an idiot she was. His left hand has been hiding behind his back periodically, curling in and out in steady rhythms. _The Choke!_ She paled with anxiety. "Yes, I have been lightly choking you since I entered the room. Gradually increasing the intensity..." He teasingly wiggling his fingers closer to the palm, drumming on her constricting esophagus, "Ever...so...slightly…" He leaned in delighted watching her struggle. Tanya twisted in her bonds, eyes squeezing shut as he closed her airway more. No wonder she was having difficulty controlling herself. Her body was already in a frendzy fighting against the battering she took previously, and resisting the urge to shut down from her dehydration and exhaustion. On top of that, she's been struggling to resist Lunaris's mind games...all the while never realizing he's been choking her. The stress of so much piling onto her, triggering her instinct to fight...and the fear of what is to come, was causing chaos inside her. And that wasn't the end of it. The force choke is one of the more notorious techniques with the force. Too much of a squeeze...will leave her with a snapped neck. "It's apart of my art. My process, as my Mistress calls it." The sick part was he kept his hand up so whenever she wanted to maintain her defiance, have him see it, she'd see him bringing her closer and closer to her end. Torturing her with a slow, and mind numbingly agonizing death. Her breathing was a strained wheeze as her body's natural responses took hold. Muscles jolting and jerking, nerves buzzing like a hive. Vessels were on the verge of bursting in her head. _If he...thinks...I'll...beg..._ she can't even finish her monologue about refusing to submit to him. The blood was pounding in her ears. The bones are bending. This was it...she's going to die. _No...not before...he...Corri..._ "Do not fret. I'm mindful enough not to snap your neck. But if you ask nicely, I just might alleviate your discomfort." His mistake was trying to get closer. Tanya did the only thing she could...and spat right in his face. _GO FUCK YOURSELF!_ Lunaris...received it with the most annoyed expression Tanya had seen, but he never loosened his grip. He took a handkerchief and dabbed he spit away, scoffing at...well...at just how boorish she intended to be. She wasn't going to stop resisting. Willing enough to resort to childish tactics to dissuade him. What a shame for her that he too is a stubborn man. And while she may be adamant about being distasteful to him, he can sense that chip in her barrier. All he must do now is dig at it. "Now that isn't very polite, but I'm a merciful man. After all," He slackened the choke. Tanya's body collapsed in on itself, shivering as air began to fill her lungs again, "I must avoid getting too excited and kill our guest. But we do need to keep up the pressure." The noose was reapplied. Not enough to threaten her breathing, but enough to remind her that his grip can and will crush her neck should she become...unfavorable.

"Why?!" She frothed at the mouth in a dry rasp. Her...head was...fuzzy...but she knows it makes little sense to choke her if he wasn't going to kill her.

"Why? Because you enjoy it, of course." He remarked jovially. How silly a question to ask him. Tanya can look at him baffled or like he was insane all she wants, but he knows the truth. He knows of the exhibitonalist within that female figure. "It is what you want, in your heart. It is what you NEED!" A dark, sinister, powerful desire she keeps tucked away under lock and key. She tries hard to fight the urge. To fight what brings her the smallest twinge of arousal so she may function. He removed his gloves, taunting Tanya with dancing fingers sliding to her sides, teasing the exposed skin beyond the holes in her tunic. He tore the holes more to reach at her stomach, tracing light touches to the fresh...and the long healed wounds. And there were quite the number of scars marring this perfect body. "These scars and bruises would leave an ordinary Jedi weak, broken, and vulnerable. Traumatized them for years to come. But not you." He lightly planted a kiss to one scar, teasing a lick with the tip of his tongue. Tanya's muscles involuntarily jerked, making her breath quiver. His daring nature was stoked. He glided his palms rhythmically up and down her stomach. He instantly became drunk with how toned her abdomen was. A suit of armor beneath chainmail flesh. He's always found armor more glorious when it is nicked and scratched. Adds value to the man, or beautiful woman, beneath. The nail of his thumbs was graze just beneath her breasts, getting a tiny jump out of her. He grinned and applied more pressure to her neck, attentively eyeing and licking his lips as those tiny buds poked from beneath her rather flattering tunic. The palm would then slide around right beneath them. Both the breasts and palms begged for the minimalist amount of contact. For a reprieve from an aching. But he is a patient man, and is so loving her squirming, and resisted. He reached her sides and then her back and going down. The same fluid motion was applied just above her hind, his pinkies tracing the curve of the plump cheeks. Those were tone as well. "What care you put into your body. A temple it truly is. With all of the signs of enemies attempting to ruin your foundation. With little success." _Stop...don't...touch me...anymore!_ Tanya breathed in hard, holding her breath as another shudder or groan crept into her throat. His hands...were...soft. Warm even. _No more...get off. It-it feels...it feels...ahh._ The hands drifted right down to her hips, brushing along the line of her most sensitive places, to the back of her knee. He took one finger and traced it up the back of her thigh. Her leg jumped, shivers consuming her body. "It empowers you, doesn't it? Pain, abuse, physical stimulation - it all makes you _tingle_ , doesn't it?" Tanya stifled a gasp by hitching her breath when his hands came back up her thighs...and the tips of his fingers brushed that area again. He salivated at a familiar heat rising from those lips. "The barest of my touches...how you flinch…" He was at her arms, entranced by the sheer muscle within, "Have you in agony over the anticipation, does it not?" He breathed on her, taunting a kiss.

She...she couldn't...speak. Not while looking at him! Not while his hands... _hnn...no more...noth there._ She threw her head to the side, wiggling in desperation to chase of the warmth creeping inside of her. "You're...you're out of your mind!" She writhed. Static electricity was snaking through her veins. A pool of...of...rapture was in her womb, making her throb for it to gush out. "I'm not a masochist! I'm a sadist! What I need is you screaming for mercy when I tear your open!"

"Do not be ashamed, Little One." He felt sorry for her. The poor little thing. Having to deny her cravings to remain pure for her masters. He admires the loyalty, but knows it is fruitless when desire is tickled for too long. "Many Jedi ache for such treatment." And there she goes! Panting and heaving as her body gradually climbs to its surrender. She's done well to resist, but her breaking point was nigh. He lightly took her by the chin. She was biting in her lip to still fight the moans. Yet he can see the fire in her eyes being doused, a glassiness glazing them. "It is my pleasure to provide such treatment."

His face...was coming closer! _No...no...NO!_ "You're insane…" Tanya tensed her right arm. The joints of her wrist and fingers came unhinged and her hand slipped out. She dragged her nails straight down his face. His yelp was more out of surprise than anything, but it got him away. She didn't wound him, but his skin did peel. "YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" The force traveled up her body, drawn to her like a beacon. Lunaris felt the pull himself, and grinned. He's found a good one. "GRRRAAAHH…" Tanya thrust her palm with all her might. He roar was carried by the torriential howl of force exploding out of her. Lunaris turned his body sideways and raised one hand. The whole cave came undone as the unstoppable force raged out of the young knight, tearing chunks and boulders from that mounds, and the dirt itself becoming a dustorm. He knit his brow, spotting the cave around and behind Tanya coming undone. Her power was being sent forward, but what was uncapped by her growing conflict was dripping from her every pore. All of the cave's interior was sent soaring, the whole structure was shaking in a quake. Lunaris repelled her flaring power with but a simple raise of his hand. She would tired eventually He was troubled by a grinding under his boots. Glancing down he gaped in awe to find he was...being moved. She was moving him. She was too consumed in her rage to notice. Lunaris...was beside him...with pure joy. Yes. He has indeed found a good one! "I'll kill you…" She snarled with a guttural growl. Her powers were waning but still she persisted. Her thinning force was that one breath a person uses to scream at the top of their lungs, regardless of the strain it was putting on them. If it kills her...she will crush his neck! Return the favor he's been afflicting to her ten fold! "I'm going to kill you!" Lunaris was impervious to her tantrum. He mere approached her with his raised hand, balling her flaring, failing powers at his palm. The sheer rage orbited in the center, dissipating the closer he got. "I'LL DRAG YOUR CORPSE BACK TO CORUSCANT MYSELF!"

So morbid, this one. So eager to continue defying him. He put a finger to his lips, asking for her silence. "Be calm, young one." He locked his hand to hers...and that was it. Tanya jerk utterly in dismay at the sudden cap that sealed her power before she could blink. "You're barely past your trials. You could never defeat me." She trembled at a chill...she disgusted herself by recognizing as...fear...flowing through her veins as she gazed at Lunaris's hand. That one palm...stopped her. Just how powerful is he? "Not as you are, in any case." He removed his hand, then flicked his wrist. Tanya's wrist was shot back into the shackle, and she was spread out more firm and secure. That feel of her joints about to snap grew sharper. "Perhaps after some special…training." He sparked suggestively.

"LIKE HELL!" She snapped. "I'd never...no…" No, that isn't the right phrasing. "I don't care what you do! I'll NEVER consent to being trained by a Sith Lord!"

Lunaris gawked dumbly, taken completely aback by her claim. Tanya was thrown off. She didn't know someone like him could make that face. Then Lunaris started to chuckle. His shoulders bouncing as he tried to contain himself. Then he threw his head back, howling with sinister laughter, holding at his sides. Tanya felt the urge to run. He's finally cracked. Lunaris raised a hand, claiming his fit and assuring her he was well. He latched a hand onto her throat, yanking her in harshly, savoring the cracks and pangs of her bones as the shackles tugged back. "The Dark Side...does-NOT _require_ your consent!" Every word, every syllable dripped with acid rolling from his tongue, emphasised to the extreme, pricking at Tanya like a barrage of needles.

Lunaris beamed at the serpents of his influence slowly wrapping to her form. Scaling from those strong legs to her heart stopping curves, all the way up to her bosom and arms. They nibbled and burrowed into her skin, slipping into her veins. He nearly released a moan at how easy it was for him to get inside of her. How...exotic and intoxicating her wavering resilience felt against him. The warm, virgin obstinacy that comes when one fears violation, knows it is inevitable something will begin to give, but yet refuses to submit. And she refused to submit to him, in spite of his deep he already was. Someone so vehement about resisting would annoy his mistress. She would have killed Tanya and been done with it. Lunaris craves this sort of challenge. It will be all the more delicious when she breaks, and when the Jedi see none in their order are safe from his touch.

"You've gone awfully silent, Little One." He purred. He released her. Her body failed when she was snapped back into place. "Finally beginning to understand?"

"All...I...understand…" She coughed in dry wheezes, fighting to regain her wind, "Is that it will feel amazing when I've ripped your heart out while you still breathe!"

Such creative, morbid, and descriptive methods. And there isn't even a twinge of contradiction or hesitation when she claims thus. Lunaris combed through this...affair with death, scouring for where oh where someone so young could possess this level of depravity. THERE! He found it! A crimson pool within her subconscious, littered with a number of faceless corpses floating about. It was blood. He can smell, taste, and feel the iron of decay. At the center of the pool is her drenched in this blood, wielding a crescent blade in one hand and a lightsaber in the other. The color of the saber...yellow? No...another shade. It burns brightly. It is what illuminates these unidentifiable corpses...and those who still maintain their faces. She does not keep detailed record of those she kills. Young, old, men, women - everyone is a pound of flesh for her to offer up to her lust for blood. Those she does recall, the ones with their faces...hold a special place within her. This girl is intimate with death. His shadow is what ripple behind her, Sickle ready and waiting for its next victim. Him. As if it would be so easy.

"You are quite the unfiltered youngling." Lunaris remarked humorously. "But you do not fool me. I know all of your protests are to mask that I am winning, and you are giving in." He curled his fingers into a fist. Tanya reacted in brief panic thinking he was going to crush her neck. The only thing he was crushing was her resolve. He will see it shatter. "I just need one more giant push, and then you will fall right into my arms." _Like Hell I will!_ Lunaris believed it was time for a different approach. He has the perfect tool somewhere in this mess she made. "Perhaps once you've dropped this defiance I will teach you about control." Tanya wasn't going to dignify that childish jab with a response. Mostly because...her neck...it's getting tighter. "Ahh." There it is. Behind a rock. He scooped it up, and horror paled Tanya's face. "Here is the lightsaber that you surrendered to my captain. She was a commando with the Republic, you know." He studied the coral and armatized seaweed craftsmanship of the hilt, tracing fingers to the small curve...and the triangular blade where the saber ignites. "A clever bit of workmanship. Not one I've ever seen before. Sturdy and lightweight, with your own assassin touch...ooh!" He pricked his finger on the blade, hypnotized by the thin trickle of blood running down the digit. "Sharp as your tongue. You are fascinating." His finger was moving closer to the button. _No...no he...he can't see that!_ Tanya was shaking. She has to get it from him! _Grr...hrn...ugh!_ The force...it's not working! She can't summon it! is it because of the cuffs, or is her repelling her still. "My Captain insists that you surrendered FAR too easily. She tells me...that you are trying to trap me..." He angled the knife towards her, "And that I should kill you quickly."

Tanya hadn't heard a word he said. _Put it down! Don't touch it! Don't see!_ She was begging for any divine intervention to make him put her saber down! _He can't see it! Not here!_ If he sees her blade...he'll know...and she'll never be free!

Lunaris hummed perplexed, approaching her while swaying her lightsaber side to side. He watched her eyes follow it diligently. The anxiety radiating from her hitched his breath. _"_ I feel your uncertainty now, and even some…fear." It terrifies her that he has this. _Please put it down! No one can know!_ "Interesting." He touched her with the blade, getting almost no reaction towards it. Just holding this weapon was enough to send her into hysteria...and still climbing. "It intensified when I picked up your weapon." He raised it up, moving his finger to the igniter, watching her ever so closely as she started to tug at her restraints. "Why is that I wonder...?" He pushed down. _Please...don't-_

The blade ignited, the screech of metal and heat echoing in a hollow scream sent a chill through the air. Tanya's heart stopped. Lunaris gawked in pure amazement, chuckling lightly at the holistic yellow saber in his grasp. "Oh my. Now hat do we have here?" He waved it tauntingly before her. "A yellow...no! Perhaps...even golden saber." He smirked knowing full well what the color signifies. He drank up her misery. Her walls were crumbling. She looked away in failure, shamed that this...monster now knows her secret. "Other Sith may not know what this means, but…" With an inch between them he glided his hand along the beam, detecting every battle and blow this blade has reigned victorious from, "I was a Jedi once. I-know." Tanya, seeing no sense in denying it further, brought her head forward again. Lunaris locked eyes with her. "You are a Sentinel. The Jedi's own inquisitors. Elite…" He scoffed at that one. Tanya was too young to be elite. But here is where his sarcasm was on the brink of humor, " _Incorruptible._ " The Inquisitors are beyond reason, understand duty alone, and safeguard the order with their lives. The Dark Side, or merely temptation itself, cannot sway them. He extinguished the saber, putting it to his hip, finding the rumors of these sentinels...exaggerated. "I wonder what lies you told your masters about your intentions here." He came up to her again, putting his lips to her ear. "I wonder what lies you told yourself." He whispered with a small lick.

"Congratulations, you know the secret!" Tanya boomed. "Can you kill me now?! You're starting to wear on my nerves!" Even she heard her dwindling conviction.

"KILL YOU?! Why in the 12 universes would I want to do that?" She is rather silly when she encourages her death. He traced a finger along her jaw, putting it under her chin. "I'm just beginning to have my fun." Tanya growled in the back of her throat...then started to cough. She took in long breaths, exhaling in jumps. It's gotten hotter. Hotter than usual. "Is your breathing becoming too difficult?" He ran the finger to her neck, bringing it back up to cup her cheek. "Your face is flushed, child." He caressed it, ignoring her pitiful twists to escape him. "And signs of your…enjoyment…" His eyes went down, his hand with them, "Are quite clearly visible through your clothing." Tanya gasped at his hand smoothing right over her breast, his thumb...his thumb...circling the hardened nipple! A..A tingling...there's a tingle sensation.

"G-Get off me! Don't touch me!" She snarled, trying in vain to jerk away. "I don't...I'm not...you're sick!"

"Do not pretend otherwise to me! There is no need to lie here." He won't permit falsehoods, not when she so clearly wants this. He can sense it as much as he's touching it right now. Her stubbornness wants to fight, but in the recesses of her mind she is relishing in his touch. Wishes it would faze through her clothing and meet the skin...like he did earlier. He must admit, these are quite the perfect palm full. Not too large, not to small, very healthy. "Don't worry, I won't tell your master your secrets." He chuckled sinisterly.

 _Master Tiin!_ Tanya was overcome by dimsay and guilt. This time when she shook off his touch he obliged by stopping his fondling. He analyzed her closely, finding her new sense of uncertainty and fear delectable. _Master Tiin...what would he do if he knew?!_ This mission...had nothing to do with recon.

"There it is!" He exclaimed, finally finding what he was looking for! It was the lock on the chest that would open her to him. "The reason for your hatred. The reason why you volunteered for this _simple reconnaissance mission_. The motive for your deceptions." He knew from the start, before ever seeing her saber, that anyone - ANYONE - could have taken this mission. She not only put herself in the position to be granted leave, she ensured that she would be the only choice. She convinced the ever perceptive Master Saesee Tiin that she was the best one for this mission, and the dominoes fell into place from there. "You did not know what you expect, but you did know that I was here." She wasn't shocked in the slightest when she saw his face, only that he himself, personally, came to interrogate her. But there is more. Much more oozing from the lock on her. "And you suspected, no, hoped, that…" Tanya was getting desperate now. He's getting in. She tried to throw up every defense, but it failed. Lunaris danced a palm inches from her face, stirring it around her head...bringing the bubbles up. It's there. He's almost in. He need only insert the key to the chest. It wasn't twisting...but the mechanisms were letting traces of treasure escape. It's right there. "You hoped... _She_ …" _CLICK, POP!_ Tanya's eyes widened in terror, "Would be here as well." _He's in...he's in!_ She cried. Lunaris scrunched his face baffled. He got the chest open, but much still lies in his way. "But who is _she_? I confess you have me at a disadvantage." This is unprecedented. She's putting more and more in her chest, attempting to distract him with...nonsense and sour jokes or other flashes in her mental facility. It was a poor defense now that he's opened her, but it was wearing on him. If she thinks this will chase him away, it may be time to strain her focus. "Perhaps this will help." He breathed lecherously.

Lunaris touched a button to his wrist com. The field at her feet died down with whirr, but the field keeping her hands aloft remained. He feet touched the ground, a welcomed feeling. Lunaris placed a hand on her hip, running it along the sides as he went behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing himself fully against her back, feeling her go rigid. He inhaled the scent of her hair. It was still soft...and sweet. He wrapped one leg to hers, keeping them slipped his bare hand inside her tunic at her underarm, taking full hold of her breast. He twisted and rolled the still hard nipple, teasing at it with his nail. Tanya hissed through gritted teeth, cursing the bumps scaling her skin. How are his hands so warm?! She nearly fly out of her skin feeling his other hand go...TOO LOW! It...it slipped inside her tights! "Wait...s-stop! What-EGH!" IT-IT-IT WAS...at her groin...circling...stroking...prodding...tracing the folds so lightly...never...touching fully. "What are...you doing?! Stop it…" She breathed with no backbone. It...tickled...but it shot shocks into her.

"What am I doing?" Can she prove her innocence any more than she has? "Why, I'm stimulating you. Directly!" He blew in her ear, ran his lips down her neck, kissing a sweet spot. "In _all_ your secret little places." This...nub he treasured. He flicked it...teased it...pressed on it. It..it made her...made her want...to scream! Her hips had this urge to...to buck. The hand at her breast...it got more powerful! It was all too much! "The places where your Jedi masters tell you…" He used two fingers now, rubbing from aft to stern in slow, deliberate motions, "That you cannot be touched." He parted her, teasing at her hole. Never going in. "Must NEVER be touched. Because love is forbidden. As if you could be forbidden to love." He hissed at such an ignorant claim. Love, hate, lust, anger - it was all as human and common as it was to breathe! To feel none of this, to stifle it for some order that keeps all at arms length, to blindly serve a cause - a purpose - where the ideals constantly change with the installment of new dignitaries...makes them no better than droids!

It was...their...code. _No...not like that._ He pinching flesh between his fingers. Relationships, attachments, love - it causes distractions, corrupts the soul, clouds judgement. _No! Not faster! Feels...it feels...ugh…"_ He snuck barely the tip inside, pumping little by little before going back to stroking her. _Feels...good...please faster._ What is she saying!? This isn't right! What...what would Master Tiin say?! What would...Corri...

"No one can forbid themselves to love! I could not!" And he tried. For many years he resisted, only to fall all the harder into the arms of the one who would cherish. He placed his forehead to the back of Tanya's head, drawing her most buried of thoughts to the surface through his third eye. "Neither could your…your..." There. It is there. Creeping forth. _Corri, Corri..._ That name. It echoes across her mind. A lynch pin, a safety montra, a security quilt to prevent her from falling to her lust, or failing to move forward to a goal she knew not of. He knows this name. This is name belongs to..her..."Your sister..." He breathed in shock and triumph. Tanya bristled in his grasp, stifling a horrified cry and...moan. "Your sister. I see now." She can hear him smiling. She lowered her head. He's in...he's in. He knows now.

Not very long ago, this past year actually, her older Sister Corri was sent on a mission. One just like Tanya's. At the time, Master Tiin was her teacher. It was through his teachings that she became a master...right around Tanya's age. She was gifted with the force, talented in combat, noble and wise beyond her years, and exercised caution in her efforts to ascend before the gaze of the council. What should have been a simple recon mission...turned into a failed recovery mission. For when Corri was sent to go investigate a possible Separatist base...she never returned. All that was recovered...was her lightsaber. It was with her death that Tanya trained harder than anyone, and rose to a level right beneath, if not equal to, that of a Jedi Council Member. A Sentinel. While most dwell within the temple and guard it, her station allows her to travel unfettered by red tape or restrictions to wherever she pleases. While still only a Knight of a Sentinel, nothing was inaccessible to her, and her authority was absolute. It is because of this she was able to come here without fear of reprimand...until now.

"Yes, I know of this...girl. This Corri." Lunaris recalled another Aquatisan he came across long ago. She was quite skilled. Not nearly as vulgar or hotheaded as her baby sister, but a challenge in her own right. "The girl we captured a year ago on Dantooine."

Tanya's ears flicked. "Cap...tured…" She repeated dryly. She...she can't have heard that right. "You...captured...her?"

Lunaris ceased his fondling, moving to her side so he may drink in that delicious euphoria. "Yes. Captured. Never killed." He wagged a finger. It took incredible will not to laugh at her cute, sparkling well of glee. She's beside herself with joy. She believed her sister dead.

"She's...alive…?" She said in daze, her gaze drifting off, her mind going into space. "Corri...is alive…?" Flashes of her sred skinned sister's smiling face, all of their fun and harsh times together growing up, and the night she vanished forever skidded across her memories. Her heart pounded. Tears welled in her eyes. It's a lie! it has to be. "That...that's im...Master Tiin said…" She can't fashion a coherent thought. She snapped her frightful eyes to him, "I was told you killed her!" She shrieked.

"Oh no, no, no. I would never kill someone like her." He reassured her. "She was like you. Special…" He breathed to her cheek.

"What...do you mean?" Her face felt hot. Everything felt...hot.

"I mean that she had a great deal of anger and fear." Impossible! Corri doesn't get angry, and she isn't afraid of anything! This monster said he captured her. Could he...could he have done to her what he's been doing to Tanya...but for the span of a year. _Just thinking about it makes me scared._ "But for all of her turmoil, it covered something else." His hands began to move again. His eyes partially lidded. He brought his lips to her neck again, "An ache…!" He nipped at her sweet spot. "An undeniable," He pinched her nipple, "Delicious," He slipped a finger inside of her, "All consuming," He toyed with her throbbing nub, "Ache!" He sent pulses through her chest and groin ricocheting throughout her body. Tanya's mouth flew open, but she fought the overwhelming nose that begged to sound in her throat. it drowned as a small squeak, and she went limp against him, panting heavily. "Oh? Was that a moan that I heard?" He snickered. She shook her head heatedly. He knew better. "You tried to stifle it, but…the Force is powerful, My Dear." All of her sweetest spots are his to play with, and soon his reward for stimulating them will come gushing.

She...she has to keep fighting. She can't give in! No matter how...good...it felt. _Corri...fight for Corri!_ Damn him, his hands. They feel amazing on her skin. Almost relaxing. _Stop! Don't give in!_

"You came here for revenge on her behalf, but I don't think she would understand your reasoning." He shrugged.

"What?" Was all she could muster. Any words and she feared she'd mewl for him.

"She is my Mistress's new apprentice." _APPRENTICE!_ She...she's a Sith now?! NO! She would never! Corri would never side with...him. _The Dark Side does not require your consent._ That's what he told her. Corri...was here...for a year! She...could have...but she wouldn't! She's too strong. _Please...Gods of Aquatis...tell me it isn't so._ "You can see her if you want, when we are done here." He offered her casually.

"You're lying...you're lying…" She trembled, keeping her head down. "She's dead. She died…" She bit into her lips, tears running down her cheek. "Master Tiin...came to me...showed me the report…" Every log, witness accounts from the clones, Corri's own logs and reports...her final recording before all contact was lost. She turned her whole body, glaring daggers into Lunaris and roaring, "CORRI DIED OVER A YEAR AGO! YOU KILLED HER! You...you killed...she died...she's gone...no one left...you killed her….they took them...no one left…" Dizzy! She's getting dizzy! Getting faint. Room...spinning. Everything felt light. Nerves were...buzzing...vision blurring...sounds… "Uggh…"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, ssh, my dear, deep breaths." He stopped stroking her and began massaging her back up and down. She has to be delirious. His fingers were...wet. From what? "That's it. Calm down." She mustn't forget that she can't breathe properly right now. Getting so excited will make her lose consciousness, and then their game will be over. "It is as I said, there is no need to lie here." What reason does he have to lie, she should be asking herself. "And I would never lie to you, Little One. Not how your Masters have."

"Th-they..ha-ha-haven't- _aahh!_ " He nipped at the of her ear, and his hands returned to their places, squeezing her in her greatest moment of weakness.

"Another moan." She'd become so sensitive. His every touch was...excruciatingly tormenting. The lightest of strokes anywhere and she was writhing. "You seem to be enjoying this as much as she did." Tanya could not hold in her gasp. It was in horror but Lunaris took it. "Oh yes. She was here. In my capable…hands." He smoothed the hand on her breast to her stomach. The same hands he uses to tease her...he used on Corri. "Her favorite spot was...at the base of her tail," Which he pinched between his two fingers and thumb, "And a slow run down…" Chills crept up her spine, her back arching, "And a little rub to the tip…" He moved his thumb over it.

 _That...that was...Corri's..._ Corri would purr like the feline she is if anyone ever touched her tail! Petting it the way he did...she...she was here! He had her! He touched her! "You...you... _DEFILER!"_

"Wait." He froze, moving in front of her. "What did you call me?" He asked almost about to laugh.

"Defiler! The Defiler of Innocence!" She spat. "Master Tiin told me...you defile the innocence of any who cross you!" Just as he's done before, and just as he's doing now. "Those who you take an interest in…" Like her and Corri, as sickening as it is, "You seduce to your side! Touch them and tempt them in ways most taboo! Defile their purity in order to make it impossible for them to ever return from that fall!" Just as he's trying to do now...and steadily succeeding.

Lunaris slapped his knee in hearty laughter. "I suppose even they get somethings right at times." "Yes, that's right. Now that I'm deeply inside you." He admitted with no shame. It was a badge of honor. He went to her side again, returning that hand to her groin, with the other tickling up and down her back. "My mind touching you in places where a lover should." He whispered so gently in ear, licking the outer shell, and running it down her neck. Tanya craned her neck, only giving him more access. "But you've never had a lover. You have certainly fantasized, however." And he is more than willing to volunteer.

"...wrong...you're...wrong…" She choked on her protests. "Ah...not there...stop...ugh... _please…_ " She squirmed. It..it was growing...harder...to resist much longer.

"No, no…" Lunaris pressed himself more firmly to her.

"Get away! Get away from me! Get out! Don't touch me anymore!" She thrashed in panic, desperately trying to squeeze her legs closed. "Please...please get away...I don't want...I can't...do this…" This is...wrong...he can't do this. SHE can't do this. To succumb to pleasure in this way...it'll ruin her! _Corri! Master Tiin! Help me!_

"Sshh, Child. Don't resist now." He cooed softly to her, embracing her as a lover in his arms. He wrapped himself to her, pressing his flesh ot her. He moved a single finger in circles to her nub, slowing down to let her come down from her craze. "Your secrets are open to me." He treasure chest of all her deepest secrets, darkest desires, thoughts never voiced were spilling out at his feet. Her walls had crumbled, and she was slipping further into his grasp. "Your shame burns like your rage!" The rage she directs at herself and her weak will. "I was once like you, until I met my Mistress." He reached the hand at her back around to her cheek, forcing her head to turn toward him. She looked at him with glossy, pleading eyes. "She showed me the true nature of the Force. The true nature of our longings. The failure of the Jedi Code." His lips crept closer...and closer. He teased them with a little lick. She actually edged her head for it. LONGING for a kiss. "Oh yes, she loved me. In ways I could not begin to understand." And he will love Tanya just the same. With another nudge of his power, he and Tanya mewled together in moans of ecstacy, rubbing their bodies together with sweet friction sparking between. "Yes. Good girl." He brushed hairs from her face. "Can you feel me inside you now? Completely filling you?" He caressed her cheek. She...she feels him. He's everywhere. He's...in her! It's as if he's...atop her. Ravishing her! "Yes. Now you can feel me as well. Such is the risk of," He thrust his hips, moaning loud when she hiked up with him, "The Sith arts of love. It is not one way when done with others such as ourselves. With power."

"How...how is this.. _ahh_...possible?!" With the hand between her legs and the hand at her cheek he kept her in his snare. Pulsings and throbbings and jolts struck everywhere. "The Force can't...do things...like this!" She was wrapped in invisible tentacles that were growing tighter. They massaged into every curve of her, squeezed her chest, snaked between her thighs, rubbing all of her most tender of places, all the while he touched her in one spot. "Wait...what...UGH! What are you doing?! Where are you touching?!" His finger went deeper inside, curling and wiggling at this...this spot that made her boyd ring out in pleasure. He pumped and pushed faster, torturing that spot furiously. "Please...please stop! If you...if you keep... _gah-ah-ooh…_ " Something...in her womb...was bubbling...begging to come spilling out. "If this keeps...up...I'll…I'll..."

"Yes, Little One, let is free." He nibbled at her neck, his hunger growing more ravenous. "Love is dangerous. The Jedi understand this, which is why they forbid it. Cowards!" He snapped spitefully. "They know, just from observing you, what love will bring out! Change! A threat to their order!"

"Lunaris...please...we can't! This is madness!" She begged him to hear sense.

"Madness, My Dear, is how you meander about completely ignorant of what your presence does to the mortal man!" He moved his forehead to hers, frothing at the mouth. "Are you not aware of how beautiful you are? How others must see you?" Her parting mouth granted him full access. He smashed his lips to her, forcing his tongue inside. Tanya...she melted in his ravenous kiss, battling his tongue with her. She...she can't fight him...anymore. His lips...tasted so tart. Hers...were so sweet. He stole her breath, hungering for more and more of her! How can she not see how she afflicts all around her with lust and longing?! "Why, I imagine even your master thought about doing this do you. Making you his, taking you with his powers. Filling you as I am now!"

"Master...Tiin...never…" He thrust more of himself into her, making her cry out. "Good...so good…"

"Your sister felt much like this, you know!" Not her again! _Stop talking about her...while I'm here!_ She's tired..of being compared...to her. "She didn't resist as well as you did. When we did this…well," He kissed her again, not at all displeased that she growled in frustration. More of him was thrusting into her, making his hand damp in her juices, "She was eager to please me! To impress me!"

"I'm...not...CORRI!" She fumed.

"Mmmm….yes!" There it is. He can feel her own power entwining with his, crawling along to meet him and begin their dual. "You are a faster learner though! You respond…so exquisitely." He maoned loudly at a dleightful squeeze to his body. It wrapped to his manhood, pumping him and tormenting him. His nipples hardened, he began to sweat, his very breath was robbed. "I-I f-feel the touch of your mind on me! Untrained, but eager!" It was everywhere, unable to find one place to reside. And it was driving him wild with yearning. He wants more! He needs more! He demands more!

"My...my touch?" Yes. She...she feels...flesh at her hands. "That's you…!" She's touching him! Without actually touching him! This can't be! "I...no...I can't do this!" In in moralistic sense, and in regards to her powers. She can't touch others without direct contact in this way! "But I can't stop! Why can't I stop?!" _I...I don't want to stop!_ Tears of shame were streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes! That's right! You don't need to resist!" He moved against her, plunging himself deeper within her. Their bodies moved together, the friction unbearable. "Your tears tell me all I need to know!" She bucked into him, wrapping her legs around him, pressing herself to him for more! She can't fight anymore! She wants him...she needs him! "That's right! Let yourself do what comes naturally! Open...yourself...to me! GIVE...YOURSELF...TO ME…! Pleasure me, my apprentice! Yes. Like that." He was breathless, begging, robbed of all control. She was snaking her way inside of him, touching all of his most precious of areas and torturing him into their ecstacy. He responded ten fold in kind and their battle ensure. "SO...GOOD!" Their hot breath atop their skin as their kisses seared. Their moans carried throughout the cave, their screams engraved to the rock for all to hear should they wander in. Their bodies jerked and wrthied, coming undone as the climax built and built...and built! "Do you understand now?!" He whimpered direly, pleading for her to finally grasp what he has been showing her. Tanya's mouth was gaping, her tongue hanging as it drew closer. "Even...to be...defeated...is to be...VICTORIOUS!" Breathing...breathing...all they were doing is breathing as the rapture climbed. It tickled at their insides, the tingling in their groins became electrified. It was building...it was at the peak...about to tip. So close, so close, so close. The writhing, the touching! Lunaris dispelled the field and in an instant he and Tanya entangled to one another, bumping and grinding like animals in heat! "COME WITH ME, ALLOW YOURSELF...SCREAM MY NAME, SWEET ANGEL… _AAAHHHH!"_

"D..DA...DAAANSHII...AAAAHHHHH…." They threw their heads back and howled to the heavens, every clenching muscle - every ounce of their lust came roaring out of them, soiling their clothing...and then dropping them to the ground in heaps of heavily panting sweat. "Uggh...ha...haaa...haaangh…" Neither could catch their breath so easily. The pain burning in their lungs from their cries was too much. Gradually though they came back from their ecstasy.

Lunaris leveled himself on his elbows, drinking in the worn sight beneath him. "Oh, yes...I was right about you. You ARE special." He panted. He could devour her a second time. Tanya felt...disgusted at herself...yet was taken over by a calm...release. She felt...better. She touched her head, confounded by what lied ahead should anyone learn of... _wait!_ She's touching her head. Her hands...she...she's free? She gaped up at Lunaris. "Yes. I free you now from restraints." He does not refer to the ones that bound her to his mercy. "Here is your saber. Do as you will." He placed it to her stomach. She placed a hand to it...touching his...and stared at him suspiciously. It can't be this easy. He's letting her go? She looked around for guards, or perhaps a trap. "No. My soldiers will not try to stop you. You may return now to your masters and report." He offered her with obvious tedium, praying that isn't her choice. "If that is what you desire." He rolled his eyes, sitting up off her, but remaining on her hips. Tanya, too breathless to speak, gave him a counter offer. She put her saber at his chest, aligned right with his heart, and glared. "Oh yes, you could ignite your weapon, and we could duel again…" She flinched at a hardness at her ribs. Somehow, she doesn't know when, he summoned his saber to his grasp and had her dead to rights. "It would have much the same result, and be far less pleasurable."

Tanya knit her brow, acknowledging that he was...right. She can't beat him. But she can't go home. Not after...this, or learning that Corri is alive. She won't abandon her! Not like...wait? Did the council abandon her? Corri's been alive all this time. Surely she must have tried to come home. Or tried to make contact? She wouldn't leave Tanya to suffer at her exaggerated death. She...she needs more answers. Lunaris has them. "What's...an alternative…?" She panted, lowering her weapon.

Lunaris smirked. He was hoping she'd ask. "Well, if you were so inclined," He touched a finger to her saer, "You could abandon your old teachings," He put his hand over hers, leaning in again, "And come with me in my ship. I assure you that the trip will be…enjoyable." He pecked her lips suggestively.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Go...with him?_ Why does it feel as though...if she goes with him...she'll never come back? "Where...would we be going?" She still asked out of curiosity.

"Why, I am taking you to Korriban, of course. Where I will teach you the true nature of the Force." Korriban...THAT Korriban?! " The land where all who venture onto its soil...return as creatures of the dark? She's right! She won't come back...like Corri. "You shall experience such pleasure as no Jedi has even conceived of."

"You mean...you'd teach me...the Dark Side of the Force...?" She shuffled away from him, slipping out from under him.

"And so much more." He stalked closer to her on all fours, coming up beside her. "I felt it all, just now, you know. What you've been dying to unleash for so many years." He brushed the backs of his fingers to her cheek, looking longingly into her eyes. "By some fascinating show of restraint you kept it bottled up. Your inner beast." He placed a hand to her heart, relishing in the feel of its pounding. "Your parents murdered by your very own Uncle, separating you and your sister for years. Mace Windu killing the Bounty Hunter who took you in soon after, and imprisoning the boy you called a brother." _How...how does he know this?!_ Who told him all of this?! "Then he has to absolute audacity to lure you into the thralls of the Jedi with your talented sister, Corri, and make you his apprentice." No...no one should know this! Someone talked to him! Corri?! Did Corri tell him?! No! SHe'd never give up their history like this! Someone...someone else...who is part of this tale told him. "What happened then, hm? What happened that left you with Master Tiin as your master?" Tanya tried to turn away, closing her eyes. Luanirs hugged to her, breathing into her ear, "He saw you could never be tamed, didn't he? So he left you with another." He...he dropped her...gave her to Master Tiin...and never looked back. "Your sister, so eager and ready to please her masters being named one so young, treasured by all.. She was Master Tiin's apprentice first, wasn't she?" She clamped her hands to her ears. She doesn't want to hear anymore. "He took you on, picked up where Mace Windu failed, and attempted to curb your homicidal tendencies." He took her by the wrists, removing them from her ears. "Two failures and mistakes on his part."

"What do you mean?" He didn't...did he?

"I mean, Pretty Girl, that you cannot be tamed." He regretted to say. "Your blood lust hardens your resolve, your willingness to kill gives you focus, and your rage gives you power!" All of that brews within her so insanely hot that Hell itself stands at her back as a cape of glory. Someone so imbued with hate, but has never fallen to the Dark Side. Yet. "You were never a Jedi. Never meant to be one." _I...I wasn't?_ Then...what was she...supposed to be? "I was unable to find you beforehand, leaving you to toil and suffer under their hypocritical, cowardly, and treasonous ways." _He...looked for me?_ That's impossible. She was a nobody. Still is. He only wanted her because he found her connection to Corri, and knows she's training to be Sentinel. "They've driven their own away, turned their backs on those who were loyal, created saboteurs, and left your sister to a fate worse than death." He...he's...not...wrong. "How long, My Dear, do you think it would be, when they realize you cannot be controlled, that they will abandon you too?"

"No. Master Tiin...would never, he...he…" He wouldn't. Not like Master Windu! "The Jedi would never! They...they would have come for her! They wouldn't turn on me...Would they?" They...turned turned on Dooku. They drove Master Krell away. Ahsoka...was branded a traitor...and never once did the council try to help her. They gave up on her...just like...they gave...on Corri. Barris she...she was driven mad, turned traitor because of them. Are the Jedi...really the best option? Are they really peacekeepers? Or are they just bystanders who do as they are told? Dogs of the military.

"You know it to be true." Lunaris cradled her to his chest, running his strong hands up and down her body, shushing his very confused child. "Deep in our heart of hearts, you know I speak true. I was just in there." _They...they can't...Corri, Ahsoka, Barriss...am I...am I next?_ "You cannot lie to yourself, let alone me, anymore." Her eyes were...going void. The world around her...was fading to black. The glass...the mirror she stares into. It was her...but faded. She reached to it, wanting to preserve what made that girl. The tip of her finger barely grazed the surface... _crack...SHATTER!_ It all came crumbling down, erasing Tanya Vontruuler, leaving a shell that...that has no place...again. "So. What will it be?" Lunaris offered her, tilting her chin up. "Obedience? Or passion?" _Which...does he...want? Which do I want?_ "Deception? Or Love?" _Are they not the same? Is he not a master of both?_ In the end, amid all of these questions, she must ask herself. Who will hurt her less? Masters who abandon their own when they fall from their graces? Or Dark beings who can be counted on for betrayal. Ultimately, "It is your choice, my delightful…" He cupped both side of her face, "New…" He brought his forehead to her. His eyes turned a corrupted gold, "Apprentice." Tanya's tear filled eyes widened...and her magented Irises flickered until...after the final thread of her fight snapped...they were shrouded to Sith Gold.

 **THE END**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
